Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)
The realistic version of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game was developed by Terminal Reality. It is completely based on the films and is usually thought of as Ghostbusters Movie Timeline Canon. Gameplay Multiplayer Jobs (XBox 360 & PS3 exclusive) To read on Multiplayer Jobs, please go here. Plot The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving day 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters are training a new recruit, who Dr. Venkman insists they simply call "Rookie". A large PKE shockwave then hits New York City, and sends the team on a variety of calls to capture ghosts that result from it, including the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Throughout these calls, they are hounded by Walter Peck, now head of the Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee (P-COC) as appointed by Mayor Jock Mulligan, who warns them about causing too much damage in their ghost capturing activities. The Ghostbusters discover through a series of adventures and encounters with museum curator Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn that Ivo Shandor, the architect who designed 55 Central Park West that was once used to summon Gozer, had also designed a network of tunnels to channel ectoplasmic slime through the city, including specific Shandor-renovated buildings acting as nodes on a mandala, as a means to merge the real world with the Ghost World and bring forth another Great Destructor like Gozer. The Ghostbusters help to destroy the nodes and capture the node guardians at the Sedgewick Hotel, the New York Public Library, and the Museum of Natural History.At the last node in the middle of the Hudson River they discover a mansion on an island rising from the water. As they explore it, they find that the island belonged to Shandor and that Ilyssa is his descendant. They also discover machines pumping the slime into the tunnel network and disable them as well as the final Mandala node, and escape the island just before it sinks back into the water. When they return to the mainland, the Ghostbusters find that Ilyssa was captured and the containment vault shut down, releasing the ghosts, and suspect that Peck has been possessed and is trying to call forth a Great Destructor. A massive mausoleum appears in Central Park and the team fights their way into the central structure. Inside, they find both Ilyssa and Peck chained to walls and discover Mayor Mulligan possessed by Ivo Shandor himself who used Peck as a scapegoat to avoid detection. The Ghostbusters are able to exorcise Shandor from the Mayor before he can sacrifice Ilyssa as part of a ritual, but are pulled into the Ghost World where they are forced to fight Shandor in his Destructor form, a Satan-like being called the Architect. They manage to defeat Shandor by crossing their proton streams, and return back to the real world, where they rescue Ilyssa, Peck, and the Mayor before the mausoleum collapses. During the credits, the four Ghostbusters determine that five of them is just too many, but decide to offer Rookie a position as the head of a yet-to-be-opened Ghostbusters franchise in another city. Characters Playable Character * Rookie Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Dr. Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) Villain Ghosts Firehouse * Vigo * Slimer * Sloth Ghost Sedgewick Hotel * Bellhop Ghost * Candelabrum Crawler * Dead Fish Flier * Kitchen Golem * Pappi Sargassi Times Square * Construction Worker Ghost * Hobo Ghost * Stay Puft Minion (also known as Marshmallow Mini) * Opera Lady * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (the second manifestation of Gozer) * Stone Gargoyle Library * Book Bat * Book Centurion * Book Golem * Coal Golem * Cruster * Crusto * Cultist * Library ghost * Paper Construct * Azetlor the Destroyer (also known as Edmund Hoover, or The Collector) Museum * Beauty Queen Ghost * Black Slime Fiend * Black Slime ghost * Confederate Ghost * Flying Skull * Possessed Human * Possessed Statue * Possessor Ghost * Union Ghost * The Chairman Sedgewick Hotel Revisited * Venom Crawler * Echoes (Not able to scan) * Chef Ghost (Chef DeForrest) * Cook Ghost * Kitchen Flier * Spider Crawler * Spider Witch * Webbed Fiend Shandor's Island * Black Slime Monster * Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar Central Park's Shandor Cemetery * Cemetery Crawler * Cultist Summoner * Grave Fiend * Grave Monster * Keyhead Monster * Stone Angel * Ivo Shandor, Shandor the Architect Ghosts In The Multiplayer * Clown Ghost * Stay Puft Brute (also known as Marshmallow Monster) Ectoplasm Types * Ectoplasm * Ectoplasmic Residue * Black Slime * Black Slime Portal Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasma Distribution * Dark Matter * Composite Particle * P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles * Capture and Trapping * Ecto-1b * Marine Ecto-8 * Ecto-Containment Chamber * Super Slammer Muon Trap, aka Mega-Ghost Trap or Mega-Trap Levels * Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) * Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version) * Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) * Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version) * Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) Places/Locations *Firehouse *New York City Public Library *Sedgewick Hotel *Cemetery *Sedgwick Hotel *Shandor Island *Museum *Times Square *Shandor Mausoleum Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Video Games